When only conventional powders are incorporated into cosmetic compositions, the powders are markedly wetted with sweat, sebum, and the like on the skin, eventually presenting a mirror-like appearance. This makes it difficult to maintain the makeup finish immediately after application. In light of this, with the aim of improving durability of makeup and preventing makeup deterioration, cosmetic compositions containing various water and oil repellent compounds have been studied.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a cosmetic composition containing a specific fluorine-modified silicone derivative and Patent Literature 2 describes a cosmetic composition containing a fluorine-modified silicone and a fine zinc oxide particle.
It has been proposed that these cosmetic compositions strongly prevent makeup deterioration and have excellent durability of makeup.